This invention relates in general to a retractable tonneau top which is suitable for use on open bed-trucks, trailers and wagons.
The contents of an open-bed truck, trailer or wagon are exposed to the elements. It often becomes necessary to cover the contents of an open-bed truck, trailer or wagon from the elements to protect them from weather damage. Several types of coverings have been developed for this purpose. The most common type of covering comprises a piece of canvas or a tarpaulin which is thrown over the open bed of the truck, trailer or wagon and then secured in place by means of a rope or some other type of fastening means. Another type of covering which is often used to cover the open bed of a truck, trailer or wagon consists of a rigid structure having outer side walls and a roof which is carried by the side walls. The side walls are made to conform to the sides of the open bed on which the structure is to be used. This type of covering is put into use on the open bed of the truck, trailer or wagon by positioning the covering on the open bed and then securing it in place by means of nut and bolt assemblies or some other suitable means.
Both of these types of coverings, however, are unsatisfactory in several respects. In particular, these prior art coverings are extremely difficult to use. For example, a canvas type of covering must be spread out over the bed and then secured in place by tieing the covering down or fastening each clasp used to secure the piece of canvas to the bed. As a result, this type of covering is difficult and time consuming to install.
Rigid coverings are also difficult to install because of their bulky nature. In addition, this type of covering is particularly difficult to store since it requires a large amount of space. Another disadvantage of the rigid type of covering is that the covering cannot be conveniently transported with the vehicle on which it is to be used. The covering must be kept at a storage location and the vehicle must be taken to that location for installation of the covering.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a retractable tonneau top which is capable of being permanently mounted on the open bed of a truck, trailer or wagon and of being removed from a retracted position to an extended position with minimal effort.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a retractable tonneau top which utilizes a unique action to move the top from a retracted position to an extended position and vice versa.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a retractable tonneau top which is operable to properly position and space along the open bed of the truck, trailer or wagon the bow structures used to carry the top during movement of the top from the retracted to extended position.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a retractable tonneau top which may be easily moved from the extended position to the retracted position even if one or more of the bow structures get out of line.
It is an added feature of the present invention to provide a retractable tonneau top which may be quickly and easily installed on presently existing open bed trucks, trailers and wagons.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty apurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.